


Три смерти Маркуса Манфреда

by Shelen, WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)



Series: Тексты: низкий рейтинг [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Action, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fantasy, M/M, OOC / Out of Character, Temporary Character Death, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelen/pseuds/Shelen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021
Summary: Иногда, чтобы найти любовь – нужно умереть. Судьба решает, что трёх раз будет достаточно.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Тексты: низкий рейтинг [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147685
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Три смерти Маркуса Манфреда

– Будь осторожнее, Маркус, – говорит задумчиво Саймон, и его светлые голубые глаза темнеют, напоминая небо перед грозой. – Ветер шепчет, что в окрестностях появился охотник.

Маркус кивает. Он не думает, что человеческий охотник может хоть как-нибудь навредить ему, но не спорит, вместе с коротким кивком посылая Саймону мыслеформу спокойствия и безопасности. В своих владениях он почти всесилен, и куда больше собственной осторожности его беспокоит осторожность его народа. Не все могут потягаться с обученным убийцей.

Поэтому Маркус прикрывает глаза и прислушивается. Часть мыслей каждого, кто принёс ему верность, всегда шуршит под черепом, и, если правильным образом сосредоточиться – можно разобрать слова, образы, чувства. Саймон совсем рядом и его голос слышно сильнее других – тревога, не рассеянная посланной мыслеформой, задумчивость, мягкая забота, – но Маркус сейчас ищет другое. Страх, злость или боль, чувства, вспыхивающие в мирном течении всеобщей гармонии каждый раз, когда какой-нибудь охотник сталкивается с кем-то из лесного народа на заросшей пограничной опушке.

Хотя вряд ли охотник станет нападать так быстро. Маркус хорошо знает людей, в большинстве своём они расчётливы и осторожны, когда дело касается обитателей леса. Охотник какое-то время будет кружить на границе, присматриваться...

Конечно, он не слышит ничего тревожного. В горах предупреждающе гудит далёкая лавина, ветер собирается меняться и несёт первые колкие снежинки, старое болото разрослось совсем уж непотребным образом и влажно дышит подмерзающей сыростью, на юге до конца не развеялись отголоски минувшего летнего пожара – мелкие неприятности, о которых он знает, и никаких следов охотника, как и следовало ожидать.

Впрочем, Маркус всё равно педантично проверяет эфир время от времени. За целый день охотника никто не видит, и на следующий день тоже, и ещё через день. Можно подумать, что Саймон просто ошибся – но Саймон никогда не ошибается, он лучше всех умеет говорить с ветром, и за эти несколько дней его тревожная забота и грубоватая опека Норт уже в печёнках сидят.

Маркус даже позволяет себе подумать о том, что скорее бы этот охотник вылез из своего укрытия и побыстрее решил проблему в своём лице, но эти мысли недостойны лидера. В его руках сила целого народа, и её желательно беречь. Каждое заклинание расходует чью-то жизнь, и даже если он выйдет из боя целёхоньким, без единой царапины – за победу всё равно кто-то заплатит.

Маркус вздыхает. Лучше бы охотник сидел в своей норе как можно дольше, на пороге почти зима, а зимой лесной народ уходит в спячку, не спят только рыцари, жрица и сам король, а волшебный лес Иерихон становится обычной снежной чащобой.

В висках неприятно колет. Маркус морщится, сосредотачиваясь на безмолвном призыве, и понимает, что сам себя сглазил. С южного предгорья долетают эманации леденящего ужаса и быстрый панический шёпот, перерастающий в крик, стоит только на нём сосредоточиться.

– Помогите! Пожалуйста, кто-нибудь!

В женский голос вплетается шум трепещущих на ветру листьев и шершавость белой коры – на помощь зовёт берёзная мавка, одна из рода Трейси.

– Что случилось? – обеспокоенно спрашивает Саймон, и волна тревоги едва не выбивает Маркуса из сосредоточенности. Нахмурившись, он молча рассыпается вихрем золотых искр, телепортируясь на голос полный боли и паники.

Попавших в беду Трейси две. Маркус понимает это, ещё не успев до конца проявиться посреди реальности. Одна плачет, пригвождённая серебряными болтами к высохшему дубу, – умно, прижми мавку к живому дереву, и она сольётся с ним, просочится сквозь кору, ускользнёт вниз, под землю, где корни деревьев тесно переплетаются, позволяя уйти на все четыре стороны.

Вторая Трейси может только дышать – поверхностно, с хрипами, сквозь болт, пробивший горло. Её уже не спасти.

Маркус крепче стискивает зубы и призывает силу леса, попутно отбирая последние искры жизни у мавки с пробитым горлом, – необходимый акт милосердия, – и бросает на охотника короткий, цепкий взгляд.

– Детей охотиться на лесной народ ещё ни разу не посылали, – цедит он, не торопясь атаковать, охотник действительно очень молод.

Светлое лицо его не успело загрубеть и покрыться неизбежным загаром, на белой коже чётко выделяются тёмные густые брови и опасные карие глаза. Рука, небрежно держащая арбалет наотлёт, чуть сдвигается, болт вспарывает рыхлую землю на том месте, где только что стоял Маркус. Молодой или нет, а на спокойном лице не дрожит ни один мускул, он и мавок, наверное, мучил с таким же холодным, бесстрастным выражением.

Гнев колышется тёмной, удушающей волной. На своей земле Маркус почти всесилен, мысли достаточно, чтобы вызвать несколько крепких лоз, приковать дерзкого охотника к месту и оставить истекать кровью и болью, как он оставил умирать безобидную мавку. Сила изливается из кончиков пальцев, отдаётся во всём теле щекочущим чувством власти… И бессильно расплескивается о серую форму охотника.

Маркус так удивляется, что пропускает следующий выстрел. В последнюю секунду отшатывается на чистых рефлексах, уходя с траектории, и болт пробивает плечо. Боль коротко плещет в затылок, он уворачивается от следующего залпа, и, пока охотник перезаряжает арбалет, – сжимает пальцы на серебряном древке. На коже тут же вспухают болючие ожоги, он побыстрее выдергивает болт, плеснув кровью на осенние листья, вливает в рану немного силы, затягивая глубокую дыру, и опять уворачивается.

Призывает молнию с небес. Стену призрачного огня. Пытается разверзнуть землю под ногами охотника, атакует корнями деревьев, сковывает его льдом и даже не царапает. Смертоносная магия бессильно стекает с противника, впитывается в землю, растворяется в течении эфира.

Маркус уходит в оборону. Уворачивается, кружит. Сейчас у охотника закончатся болты, и можно будет по-простому вмазать ему в челюсть. Если на него почему-то не действует магия, то от кулака оберегов ещё не придумали, Маркус ему свернёт шею.

Похоже, такая мысль приходит в голову не ему одному – охотник отбрасывает арбалет и вытаскивает из ножен меч. На мечах Маркус тоже хорош, поэтому создаёт себе клинок из дерева и льда и бесстрашно идёт в атаку.

Магическое оружие разлетается вдребезги, столкнувшись с мечом противника – серебряным, будь неладен проклятый металл, – и следующий быстрый удар Маркус ловит грудью.

Охотник придвигается ближе – Маркус видит золотые огоньки азарта в его глазах, чувствует тёплое дыхание на собственном лице и почему-то почти не ощущает боли, она осталась где-то там, за чертой жизни.

Маркус умирает.

– Я думал, ты сильнее.

Это первые слова, которые произносит охотник, и голос у него звучный, бархатный, царапающий что-то в груди так глубоко, что ни один меч не дотянется. Да и сам он красивый, очень красивый, перед лицом смерти можно об этом думать, и Маркус думает, а потом охотник выдёргивает клинок, и Маркус перестаёт существовать.

***

Он открывает глаза в святилище. По потолку, образованному толстыми ветвями, ползут солнечные зайчики и поздние побеги, вокруг плавают светлячки. Пахнет светом, покоем и сладкой пыльцой, он вдыхает этот нежный, священный воздух и вместе с ним в распластанное на алтаре тело вливается магия.

Возвращаются осязание и слух, Маркус лежит на жёстком каменном алтаре, отполированном телами династии королей, и слышит голос Люси. Голос затихает, тает, растворяется в магии и свете – она призвала его из мира небытия и заканчивает свою песню. Маркус думает, что Люси безобразно стара, как только сил хватило вернуть его с той стороны, а новой жрицы до сих пор не родилось ни одной, это так странно…

А потом воспоминания обрушиваются волной на пустую голову, и он садится на алтаре, уставившись на собственную голую грудь. Гладкую тёмную кожу пересекает белёсый шрам – раны, оставленные серебром, никогда не заживают бесследно.

– Ты очнулся, – Саймон набрасывает на его мёрзнущие плечи плед. – Я ждал тебя.

Маркус осматривается и зябко кутается в плед, хотя в святилище никого нет, кроме них двоих. Нагота его не смущает, а вернувшиеся воспоминания — очень даже. Он ведь так и не успел освободить Трейси, тянется к ней мысленно, но встречает только холодную, мёртвую пустоту.

Охотнику не нужна Трейси. Ему нужен хозяин леса, и бесполезную приманку он убил. Смерть двух мавок глухо отозвалась в груди – Маркус давно не терял никого из своих и забыл, как это бывает. Хорошо, что Саймон всё понимает. Ничего не спрашивает, ничего не говорит, просто сидит рядом, и от его безмолвного присутствия становится как-то легче.

– Мне нужен меч, – говорит Маркус через какое-то количество тягучих минут, за которые тоска от потери и бессилия переплавляется в решимость и жажду действия. – Стальной хороший меч.

– Будет тебе меч. Пойдём, Норт рвёт и мечет.

Меч в самом деле находят, хороший меч, с отличным балансом и прекрасно заточенный. Застёгивая ножны на поясе, Маркус думает, что проблему с охотником можно считать решённой, то, что не смогла магия – сможет сталь. Жаль, остальные проблемы так легко не решаются. Норт в бешенстве, мирный Джош внезапно принимает её сторону, и убедить их обоих не вмешиваться стоит немалого труда.

Ворочаясь без сна на своей мягкой постели, Маркус смотрит в потолок и думает о том, как встретит охотника ещё раз, скрестит с ним клинки и избавит свой народ от угрозы. А когда закрывает глаза – думает о том, что охотник молод, наверняка неопытен, уже решил, что добился своей цели и больше никогда не появится на границе леса Иерихон. И проживёт долгую, счастливую жизнь где-то среди людей.

Разум хочет смерти: охотник опасен, его не берёт магия, и Маркус, отвечающий за целый народ, должен его убить, чтобы точно знать – угроза уничтожена, его подданные могут жить спокойно.

Сердце хочет милосердия: охотник молод и красив, с ним не хочется драться. Хочется смотреть в опасные карие глаза и видеть, как на него смотрят в ответ, прямо, смело, как на равного. Маркусу давно никто не смотрит в глаза. Людей пугает их разный цвет, нелюдей гипнотизирует хаотичное движение магии в голубой радужке.

Он прикрывает глаза и изо всех сил пытается отвлечься от назойливых мыслей о красивом и опасном охотнике. Вспоминает, как жил среди людей в славном пограничном городе Детройт: не помнил матери, голодал, скитался, ел, что придётся, и как-то даже упал в обморок посреди площади. Самое счастливое падение – его подхватил доброжелательный старичок, привёл в чувство и не испугался, когда Маркус открыл глаза, не обозвал его проклятым, не выкинул из своего большого тихого дома.

Старичка звали Карл Манфред, и он вырастил подобранного беспризорника, как своего родного сына, первым догадался о нечеловеческой природе странного дитя и рассказал про волшебный лес Иерихон. Маркус не собирался идти ни в какой лес, он всем сердцем любил своего названого отца. И даже названого брата любил, несмотря на паршивый характер, склочность и пороки. Названый брат подобной любезностью не отличался и в конце концов Маркусу пришлось уйти – Карл слишком близко к сердцу принимал каждую их размолвку.

Иерихон встретил его песней, слепой жрицей и алтарём, на котором он отдал магии свой глаз – и получил целый народ.

В висках снова знакомо свербит, Маркус садится на постели, одной рукой тянется к мечу, прижимает пальцы к виску, концентрируясь на далёком, едва слышном шёпоте.

– Ральф не виноват! Ральф никого не трогал!

На этот раз очень удачно удаётся телепортироваться, Маркус отбивает мечом летящий болт, прикрывая Ральфа собой. В белом лунном свете лицо охотника кажется совершенно неживым, высеченным из мрамора. Пахнет пролитой синей кровью лесного народа.

– Ральф, беги.

Пригвоздить лунного садовника охотник не успел, и за спиной стремительно пустеет. Наверняка Ральф приведёт помощь, но Маркус надеется, что успеет расправиться с опасностью до того, как у охотника появится выбор целей, всё же воскресать из мёртвых может только король.

Охотник педантично расстреливает весь запас болтов, умудряясь-таки зацепить бок своей подвижной цели, и снова достаёт из ножен меч. Два лезвия сталкиваются с отчётливым лязгом, выбивая искры. На стороне Маркуса преимущество, серебро – мягкий металл, но охотник не теряется, выхватывает левой рукой кинжал и решительно идёт в атаку. Серебряное лезвие бережёт, прямые блоки не использует, сыплющиеся удары уводит в скользящие, не дерётся – танцует, и Маркус им почти любуется.

Смотрит, не отводя глаз, на красивого, бесстрашного, сильного убийцу, на его сосредоточенное белокожее лицо с россыпью родинок, на упрямо сжатые тёмные губы. Охотник не боится разноцветных глаз, его не завораживает течение магии, будто он сам не живой, не принадлежит ни миру людей, ни миру нелюдей, послушное орудие в чьих-то могущественных руках.

Маркус хочет дать ему свободу.

Освободить от чужой власти так же, как принёс свободу своему народу, наладил хрупкий мир между людьми и нелюдями: волшебный лес Иерихон перестали вырубать и жечь, в лесной непролазной чаще больше не пропадают дети и взрослые. А иногда, очень редко, два мира и вовсе начали смешиваться, образуя пары.

Запястье обжигает болью, и меч рыбкой улетает в кусты. Маркус недоумённо моргает, уставившись на серебряное лезвие, опасно упирающееся в грудь. Не стоит в бою думать о чём-то ещё, но сожалеть о собственной оплошности поздно. Он поднимает глаза на охотника.

– Ты же знаешь, что меня нельзя убить.

– Можно, – охотник даже не выглядит запыхавшимся, только волосы чуть растрепались и на лоб падает непослушная прядка. – Я буду убивать тебя раз за разом до тех пор, пока не иссякнет нечестивая магия, позволяющая возвращаться из мира мёртвых.

Маркусу становится неуютно и немного страшно. Магия иссякнуть не может, а старая жрица Люси – запросто, и, когда некому будет петь песню возвращения, лесной народ останется без защиты. Дикая магия, не сдерживаемая силой короля, хлынет в каждого, искажая и преображая, как уже было прежде. Кто окажется сильнее – тот выживет, слабые превратятся в кровожадных чудовищ и растопчут всё то, что Маркус строил последние несколько лет.

– Зачем? – хрипит он пересохшим горлом, чувствуя, как серебряное лезвие жжёт кожу, вдавливаясь в тело. – Мы же хотим мира…

– Приказ Верховной Магессы Аманды, – отвечает охотник и отточенным, чётким движением вбивает лезвие вперёд и вверх. Синяя кровь хлещет фонтаном, Маркус захлёбывается – ею, страхом, отчаянием, яростью, бессилием, болью.

И умирает второй раз.

***

Мягкий голос Люси дрожит, но упрямо зовёт к свету. Он идёт за этим голосом сквозь звёздную бездну бесконечности, не помня себя, не зная ничего, – просто идёт, потому что жрица зовёт своего короля, и он не может игнорировать зов. Идёт до тех пор, пока темнота под веками не сменяется теплом и светом, и тогда моргает, щурясь от тёплого золотистого света.

На него смотрят две пары глаз. Саймон – встревоженно, Норт – зло.

– Он так силён? – спрашивает Саймон, протягивая плед. – Я боюсь за тебя.

– Ты обещал, – цедит сквозь зубы Норт. – Обещал и не справился.

Маркус смотрит на обоих и садится на алтаре, подтягивая плед к животу. На груди белеет второй шрам.

– Ральф, – говорит он, медленно вспоминая все детали. – Ральф выжил?

– Да, – Саймон успокаивающе касается его ладони. – Потерял глаз и его лицо обезображено серебром, но он жив.

– К чёрту Ральфа, – Норт рывком поднимается, нависая над сидящим Маркусом. – Что мы будем делать? Ты обещал, Маркус, клялся, что справишься! Нам нужны часовые? Выставить патрули, по трое…

Маркус представляет такой роскошный подарок для охотника и его отчётливо мутит.

– Он справится с тремя. Он силён.

– Ладно, по пять человек. Пятерых он тоже осилит?

Маркус сдавливает ладонями виски и напряжённо думает. Пятерых охотник в самом деле вряд ли осилит. Но он же не дурак лезть на пятерых в лоб, он будет кружить, стрелять из засады, и убивать, убивать… Собрать всех нелюдей в центре леса под неусыпным наблюдением тоже не получится, места не хватит, и никто из лесного народа, кроме короля и рыцарей, не может надолго покидать дом: дерево, в котором живёт лесной дух, засохнет без владельца, а дух не выживет без защиты крепкой древесной коры и питательных соков.

Норт хватает его запястья, встряхивает, заставляет посмотреть в глаза.

– Маркус. Тебе нельзя больше умирать. Нужно пожертвовать единицами, чтобы спаслись все. Если Люси не сможет до тебя дотянуться – будет куда хуже!

– Ты не можешь запереть меня тут силой.

Её лицо искажается. Чудится, будто она его сейчас ударит, но Норт сдерживается.

– Ты же знаешь, что мы не можем причинить друг другу вред, – шипит она ему в лицо. – Иногда я об этом очень жалею.

Маркус смотрит как она уходит. С ней всегда тяжело, но сейчас она права, сказала что-то очень важное, правильное, и он почти понимает что, но его отвлекает Саймон.

– Давай заберём с границы хотя бы женщин и детей, – предлагает он. – Им можно найти новые дома недалеко от храма.

– Хорошо, я прослежу, – обещает Маркус, задумчиво кутаясь в одеяло. Жалкое подобие плана, но хотя бы что-то вместо безрадостной, унылой действительности: лидер лесного народа не может защитить тех, кто принёс ему клятву.

На границе женщин с детьми мало. Маркус лично говорит с каждой, убеждает покинуть дом и переселиться поближе к святилищу, провожает до безопасных троп в глубине чащи и телепортируется дальше. За день удаётся справиться. Когда солнце садится, в списке остаётся только старый дуб, в котором живёт берегиня Кэра и её дитя, и Маркус думает, что этот день прошёл хорошо. Он сделал маленькое, но полезное дело для своего народа и охотник ему не помешал.

Кэра слушает его с испугом в глубине светлых голубых глаз, прижимает к себе хрупкую Алису и зябко поводит плечом, когда Маркус касается края её одежд, передавая спокойствие и уверенность.

Кто бы ему передал такую мыслеформу.

За спиной внезапно щёлкает арбалет.

– Бегите, – выдыхает Маркус, выпрямляясь, болт пробил лопатку, врезался куда-то в лёгкое и остро колет изнутри. Он надеется, что на лице у него не отражается боль, потому что в огромных глазах Кэры настоящий ужас.

– Бегите!

Окрик срабатывает, берегиня хватает дитя и убегает, растворяясь в тревожном шуме листвы. За ней никто не гонится – охотник уже подстрелил свою добычу.

В спину врезается ещё один болт, и удержаться на ногах – сложная задача. Сейчас у Маркуса нет с собой оружия, только бесполезная магия – и она прорывается сквозь контроль, хлещет окружающее пространство плетью первозданной пустоты и бессильно рассыпается пеплом.

Так выглядят бессилие и отчаяние.

В прямую спину упирается меч.

«Ты же знаешь, что мы не можем причинить друг другу вред», – говорит кто-то в голове Маркуса голосом Норт, и это откровение разбивает мир на осколки и тут же собирает его снова.

– Как тебя зовут, охотник?

– Хочешь знать, кто убьёт тебя в третий раз? – спрашивает холодный красивый голос за спиной. – Моё имя Коннор.

– Ты один из нас.

Стремительно тают секунды. Тает жизнь Маркуса, утекает из ран кровью, вырывается из груди с хриплым дыханием.

– Ты лжёшь.

– В Детройте живёт Элайджа Камски, бывший ученик Великой Магессы. Спроси у него, если не веришь мне, но вся моя магия бессильна перед тобой только потому, что лесной народ не может причинять друг другу вред.

Меч медленно вдавливается в тело. Охотник мог бы закончить их диалог одним стремительным росчерком серебряного лезвия, но будто ждёт ещё чего-то. Последнего слова. Решения. Шага.

Маркус медленно поворачивается к нему лицом. Меч целится точно в центр груди, но ему плевать. Он протягивает руку и сжимает в пальцах чужое запястье, надеясь, что не ошибся. Руки охотника по локоть затянуты в плотные перчатки, но кожаная преграда не должна помешать.

– Коннор.

Пару лет назад, когда ему приносили клятву верности, хватало одного прикосновения, но Маркус впервые не принимает добровольно вверенную ему чужую жизнь. Он её требует.

По пальцам прокатывается тепло магии, охотник вздрагивает, как от удара, и глаза его распахиваются на пол-лица. В голове Маркуса взрываются его чувства – он слышит, как там, под чужой черепной коробкой рушится стена приказов и долга, и целую секунду упивается этим чувством. Он тоже смог разбить на осколки чей-то мир.

А потом острое лезвие прерывает его триумф и жизнь.

***

Тихий голос жрицы едва слышен. Она уже не поёт, свистяще, почти беззвучно шепчет, зов слетает с её губ не словами – дыханием, и король идёт на её слабый, прерывающийся призыв целую вечность. Вокруг холодная, колючая бездна звёздной пустоты и, когда он всё же делает первый вдох в святилище, – холод остаётся с ним, морозит внутренности.

Кто-то швыряет в него пледом.

Маркус медленно моргает. У него нет сил даже прикрыться теплой шерстяной тканью.

Норт шипит что-то неразборчивое и кутает его сама. Он касается её руки, прося мысленного контакта, – не уверен, что сможет говорить.

«Что происходит?»

«Люси звала тебя целую неделю», – Норт поджимает губы. – «У неё не осталось сил, Маркус».

«Неделю?»

Неделя – чертовски долгий срок для воскрешения. Маркус чувствует это на себе – болит спина, болят шрамы, оставленные серебряным клинком, и больше всего на свете хочется выпить горячего тириума, свернуться клубком в своей мягкой постели и надеяться, что смерзшийся комок в животе оттает от тепла.

«Кто ещё погиб?»

«Никто», – Норт вздыхает. – «Но с гор пришли люди. Стали на границе лагерем».

«Что им нужно?»

«Мы с ними не разговаривали», – Норт пожимает плечами. – «Они не нападают, ждут чего-то. Я бы их уничтожила и успокоилась, но большинством голосов решено ждать, пока ты воскреснешь, так что дежурим тут по очереди. Вставай. Убей их».

«Зачем мне их убивать?»

«Потому что это люди. От них одно зло».

В её мысленном голосе такая уверенность, что Маркус сжимает зубы и садится на алтаре, кое-как натягивая на плечи сползший плед. Охотник приходил с юга, значит с гор спустилась другие люди, не с ним. Это хорошо, Маркус никогда больше не хочет видеть его красивое лицо и слышать спокойный холодный голос.

Маркус себе лжёт.

– Маркус, – Норт будто подслушивает его мысли. – Ты же убил его, Маркус?

Переспрашивать, о ком идёт речь, нет нужды, и он отрицательно качает головой, себе можно лгать сколько угодно, а другим – нет. На лице Норт отражается такая гамма чувств, что приходится разомкнуть губы прежде, чем она взорвётся гневом и обвинениями:

– Он один из нас.

Норт отворачивается и уходит, не сказав ни слова. Она не одобряет его решение, считает его безрассудным, ошибочным, и он знает это, даже не читая её чувств. Норт всё равно, кто встаёт на пути к благополучию лесного народа. Странно, что дикая магия короновала безродного чужака, а не её.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Маркус едва не засыпает, но голоса мешают, шепчут под черепом, причиняя почти физические страдания. Приходится наскрести в себе сил, встать. Одеться. Поесть чего-нибудь, выпить, наконец, горячего тириумного сока.

Силы понемногу возвращаются. Допивая тириум, Маркус чувствует себя настолько терпимо, что телепортируется на голос Саймона.

Едва не падает – магия подчиняется неохотно, будто он не до конца вернулся из небытия и какая-то его часть всё ещё там, в звенящей бесконечности, мёрзнет и слабеет.

Джош и Саймон подхватывают его с двух сторон, не давая упасть. Он вдыхает холодный свежий воздух, чувствуя, как от этого холода весь покрывается колкими мурашками, ёжится, осматривает плотную стену из лоз, сотканную его рыцарями, и они постарались на славу, преграда выглядит внушительной, надёжной, несокрушимой.

Если только с той стороны никто не будет держать серебряное оружие.

– Тут пока тихо, – говорит Саймон, от его руки идёт ровное успокаивающее тепло. – Ты бы отдохнул, Маркус.

На всякий случай, Маркус проверяет всё сам, прикладывает ладони к плотным, шершавым лозам, позволяя магии течь сквозь пальцы и сквозь стену. За ней действительно тихо, люди сосредоточились в своём укреплённом лагере, и за его пределы не выходят, жгут костры по периметру, в воздухе пахнет порохом и ожиданием.

Самое время к ним выйти, поговорить. Узнать, что на этот раз нужно от лесного народа. Стена признала его магию и послушно расступилась бы, и в другой раз он бы вышел к людям, как уже случалось, чтобы поговорить о мире, решить сообща какие-то задачи.

Но сейчас у Маркуса нет сил. Если это ловушка – он не отобьётся, ему даже стоять и слушать эфир тяжело, поэтому он кивает Джошу и Саймону, и из последних сил телепортируется к себе. До собственных покоев не дотягивает, вываливается из пространства-времени за несколько шагов до дверей святилища и бессильно сползает на землю, пачкая грязью светлый плащ.

Голова кружится, тяжело пульсирует правый глаз, и он жмурится, подставляя лицо прохладному ветру. На плечо садится птичка – он чувствует, как маленькие коготки сжимают плотную ткань и не двигается, чтобы не спугнуть.

«Маркус».

Он распахивает глаза, но запрещает себе дёргаться – птичка принесла послание.

«К нам приходил охотник».

Это голос Хлои. Лесная нимфа уже несколько лет живёт среди людей, вместе с человеком, которого она сама выбрала. Маркус думает, что ей, наверное, тяжело, и готов в любой момент принять Хлою обратно, ей даже вырастили новое дерево, взамен сожжённого людьми, но она не жалуется и обратно возвращаться не торопится. Она любит своего человека.

«Он приходил за ответами к Элайдже. Он меня не убил».

До Маркуса только сейчас доходит, что, посоветовав обратиться к бывшему ученику Великой Магессы, он подставил под удар его хрупкую жену, скрывающую сущность нимфы. Становится стыдно.

«Элайджа не думал, что когда-нибудь до этого дойдёт, но в столице людей действительно выращивают охотников… Из нас. Будь осторожен, Маркус. И ещё одно. Я помню, что у нас до сих пор некому заменить Люси. Это потому, что родившегося жреца обучили нас убивать».

Маркусу хочется застонать и спрятать горящее лицо в ладонях, и, когда птичка улетает, передав послание, он таки горбится, утыкаясь лицом в холодные пальцы. Если бы он смог убить Коннора – у лесного народа появился бы шанс на новую жрицу, а теперь остаётся только беречь себя и ждать, пока охотник умрёт своей или не своей смертью, и лучше бы не своей, потому что только человеческий век короток, а лесной народ живёт куда больше.

О том, что охотник может принять свою сущность и добровольно прийти в Иерихон жить Маркус не думает. Это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, и он достаточно ошибался, упиваясь своими неверными чаяниями, хватит.

– Помочь? – мягкий голос вырывает его из омута вины.

Кэра смотрит на него с тревогой и протягивает руку. Помедлив, Маркус принимает помощь, смаковать свою беспомощность лучше за закрытыми дверями. Кэра ничего не говорит всю дорогу, но перед входом в святилище мнётся и не спешит выпустить его руку из своих ладоней. Маркус её не торопит, и, наскребая совсем чуть-чуть сил, посылает ей немного решимости и смелости.

Берегиня поднимает голову, и лицо её светится мягким внутренним светом.

– Спасибо, – говорит Кэра, сжимая его пальцы в своих тёплых ладонях. – Ты спас меня и Алису. Ты наш король-солнце, Маркус. Всё будет хорошо.

Она несмело улыбается. Улыбка берегини – это беззаботное летнее тепло, это луч согревающей надежды, это семь цветов радуги на свежевымытом небе, и Маркус улыбается в ответ. На мгновение ему действительно становится совсем-совсем хорошо, но берегиня уходит, а её тепло совсем ненадолго остаётся в сердце. Впрочем, Маркусу хватает времени, чтобы выпить ещё чашку тириума и лечь спать.

Всю ночь ему снится Коннор.

***

Нужно было послушать Норт.

Маркус прячется за обломками разрушенной стены, разодранные в клочья лозы умопомрачительно пахнут грибами и хвоей, этот запах смешивается с запахом пороха. В ушах гудит от грохота. Люди не нападали, потому что ждали своё медленное и страшное оружие, стреляющее залпами расплавленного серебра. Нерушимая с виду стена развалилась на части так же, как и мечты о мире. Люди пришли не говорить, а убивать.

Нужно было послушать Норт, напасть первым, втоптать их лагерь в дёрн, напоить мох тёплой кровью – сколько бы грибов народилось на следующий год…

Грохот пушечных залпов стихает – оружие требует перезарядки, и Маркус перестаёт думать о не случившемся, подхватывает меч и покидает своё ненадёжное укрытие. У него есть совсем немного времени, чтобы успеть добраться до лагеря, обезвредить пушки, уничтожить расчёт канониров, и тогда его рыцари смогут выйти из лесной чащи, не боясь получить в лицо серебром, как получил Саймон, неосторожно высунувшийся из-за укрытия.

В него стреляют из арбалетов – пушечный расчёт под охраной, но Маркус даже не уворачивается – он телепортируется сквозь летящие болты, правильно рассчитав магический вектор. Плеть пустоты разламывает пополам одну пушку из трёх, но на этом удача заканчивается. Драгоценное оружие берегут не только люди, которые не спешат навалиться толпой, а наоборот, разбегаются в стороны, пропуская высокого воина в белых сверкающих доспехах. Глаза слезятся от того, как сияет на солнце начищенное до блеска серебро.

В руках у воина два меча, сквозь решётку забрала видно, как золотые яростные звёзды искрятся в ярких, карих глазах. Маркус уже видел такие глаза. Он уверен, что, если страж в серебряных доспехах снимет шлем, – он будет похож на Коннора как две капли воды. И всё же это не Коннор.

Маркус не знает, почему он в этом так уверен, хотя уверенность никак не подтвердить. К тому же воина, закованного с ног до головы в броню из проклятого металла, не ухватишь за запястье, заглядывая ему в голову и призывая на свою сторону. Остаётся только драться, уповая на собственное умение обращаться с мечом.

Прошлые поединки с обученным убийцей закончились плачевно, но не попробовать Маркус не может, поэтому он пытается. Выпад, блок, блок, и приходится снова телепортироваться хоть куда, разрывая дистанцию, – этот кареглазый дерётся ничуть не хуже Коннора, руки гудят от силы его стремительных ударов.

– Сдавайся.

После телепортации Маркус оказывается в куче людей, и от него в стороны шарахаются почти все, кроме говорящего – усталого, небритого человека с недобрыми, жёсткими глазами.

– Тебе сохранят жизнь, Маркус Манфред. Позволят забрать ту девочку, что пытается зайти к нам в тыл, – человек кивает себе за спину, намекая на Норт, которая конечно же не усидела за скалами. – Я специальный агент Ричард Перкинс, моих полномочий хватит. Даже дружков твоих не будем расстреливать, нам нужен только ты, и живой.

Маркус ему не верит ни капли. Только и выбора особо нет: за спиной у него Иерихон, беззащитный против пушек, плюющихся серебром, а впереди – искусный, неуязвимый боец. Поэтому специального агента Перкинса он не убивает, хотя руки чешутся. Вместо этого он целую минуту представляет, как ослабит контроль над дикой магией прямо тут, посреди лагеря врагов, и погибнет, оставив вместо своего тела жадную воронку пустоты, в которую затянет пушки, людей, траву и деревья, и после этой воронки останется только ровная, круглая поляна, усыпанная пеплом, на которой ещё долго ничего не будет расти.

Если бы Маркус не знал, что будет потом – он бы так и сделал. Ему не страшно умереть за свой народ, но страшно оставить их без своей защиты, страшно подумать о том, в кого превратятся слабые – дети, женщины, раненые… В монстров, в чудовищ, слепо охочих до крови, и неважно, какого цвета она будет.

Маркус почти готов сдаться.

Пока он думает – людей становится всё больше. Новые действующие лица одеты в униформу городской стражи Детройта, держатся настороженно и целятся вовсе не в него. Специальный агент явственно нервничает.

– Убирайтесь отсюда, – командует лейтенант Андерсон, которого Маркус, выросший в Детройте, помнит в лицо. – У нас мир с нелюдями.

– Вы не уполномочены, лейтенант, – кривится Перкинс. – Не мешайте, если вам дороги погоны.

Зря он так. Погоны Андерсону совсем не дороги, поэтому хорошо поставленным ударом он сбивает невысокого агента с ног.

– Когда вы в прошлый раз пришли убить их короля, – шипит он в залитое кровью лицо Перкинса. – То очень торопились обратно в столицу и не увидели, как обезумевшие нелюди хлынули из леса, сметая всё на своём пути, а потом не показывались в наших краях до тех пор, пока каждую тварь мы не отловили и не убили. Вам было плевать, сколько народу погибло ради экспериментов Аманды, поэтому второго раза не будет. Моих людей больше. Убирайтесь. С сегодняшнего дня Детройт станет вольным городом, так и передай своей ведьме-хозяйке.

Люди готовы сражаться с людьми, защищая лесной народ? Маркус не верит ни глазам, ни ушам – он помнит, что у того же Андерсона сын погиб от зубов обезумевшего чудовища, искажённого дикой магией, и он не представляет, как нужно убеждать человека, сломленного горем, чтобы он перестал искать виноватых среди нелюдей.

Среди мешанины лиц внезапно мелькает одно, до боли знакомое. Коннор держится так, будто среди людей он всё ещё свой, и так, будто он именно тот, кто знает, какие слова нужно сказать человеку, сломленному горем, и он подходит ближе, не боясь, – так, будто свой и среди нелюдей тоже.

Маркус идёт ему навстречу, надеясь, что ширины плеч хватит, чтобы прикрыть собой серебряного стража за спиной, не смеющего вмешаться без приказа, но Коннор разгадывает его манёвр и делает ещё два шага вперёд – ненавязчиво прикрывая собой.

За их спинами негромко ругается Перкинс, приказывая своим людям отступать.

– Брат, – зовёт Коннор, но закованный в серебряные доспехи страж не отходит от пушек и следит глазами только за Перкинсом. – Останься с нами, Сиксти!

Сиксти даже головы на его голос не поворачивает и уходит вместе с людьми Перкинса.

Коннор тяжело вздыхает, стягивает перчатку и смотрит на собственную ладонь, покрытую следами застарелых ожогов. Маркус знает, откуда они – серебро, проклятый металл, жжёт кожу даже сквозь плотную ткань.

Сиксти закован в серебро от пяток до макушки.

Маркус протягивает руку, берёт Коннора за горячее, голое запястье и сжимает пальцы.

***

Одиннадцатого ноября на землю падает первый снег. В голове Маркуса шепчущие голоса понемногу стихают – долгие три месяца он будет слышать только своих рыцарей и жрецов. Обычно он радуется – слишком утомительно носить с собой мысли целого народа. Но в это утро затихающие, сонные голоса полны радости, веры и надежды на светлое будущее и ему нравится их слышать.

Маркус стоит, прикрыв глаза, прислонившись плечом к старой каменной колонне святилища и смотрит, как снег крупными хлопьями падает с небес. Они выиграли битву – но не войну, впереди ещё много проблем, но в нём тоже расправила крылья надежда. Он даже чувствует себя лучше – и не знает, это потому что Люси вчера возложила жреческий венок на чело Коннора, или потому что изматывающее противостояние наконец-то закончилось хотя бы на время.

– Вот ты где.

Его нашёл Коннор. Вчера они так и не поговорили – Маркус валился с ног, дела никак не заканчивались, он нужен был своему народу и людям Детройта, поручил Коннора и раненого Саймона заботам Люси, а сам телепортировался в Детройт, во временный лагерь на границе леса, в святилище, снова в лагерь и даже не запомнил, в котором часу упал в собственную постель, даже не раздевшись.

Маркус смотрит на подошедшего Коннора и улыбается. Зимой работы у короля лесного народа куда меньше. Наговорятся.

– Прости.

Коннор безошибочно касается шрама на его груди, зная, где под одеждой находится след от удара, который сам же и нанёс. На нём снова перчатки по локоть, и Маркус ловит его ладонь, не позволяет отвести.

– Почему ты выбрал нас?

Пожалуй, это единственный вопрос, который его волнует настолько, что узнать ответ нужно как можно скорее.

– Потому что посреди леса Иерихон находится то, что принадлежит мне.

Маркус одет. Коннор одет и в перчатках. Но от места, куда вжимается его ладонь, расползается мягкое, покалывающее тепло. От этого тепла дыхание перехватывает, и Маркус чувствует себя совершенно целым, полностью вернувшимся из холодной звёздной бездны бесконечности.

«Он ведь новый жрец», – думает Маркус и у него слегка кружится голова. – «Он говорит о своей силе, сане и святилище».

– И это ты.

Голова кружится сильнее. Маркуса ведёт, и Коннор оказывается очень близко. Совсем рядом. Настолько, что он чувствует тёплое дыхание на своих губах, закрывает глаза, и Коннор его целует.

У него удивительно мягкие, нежные губы.


End file.
